


Airborne

by CatsWork



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, But Noctis wants to fly, Gen, Ignis has to pee, Men Crying, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Omorashi, Too much Ebony, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWork/pseuds/CatsWork
Summary: When Cindy presented to the boys the new Regalia model Noctis was all to excited to try it out, and try it out he did. Too bad Ignis isn't as thrilled as the others are.High up in the sky 38,000 feet to be exact and a sitting with a near bursting bladder, Ignis can't help but regret two things: Helping Cindy and having drank three Ebony's.





	Airborne

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the flying regalia and I love it

The day had been a busy one, Noctis and his retinue have just finished clearing the last of the Niflhiem military bases.

The last being the one southwest of Old Lestallum, Fort Vaullerey. The busting of bases wasn't just for fun, it was actually

all part of a special quest given to them by the mechanic while in Hammerhead that morning. Cindy had told the four men

that she had a found blueprints to a car model that resembled the Regalia that looked to have been drawn up by Cid, who

in turn had told them 'Yes, I been the one to draw em but it wasn't just me, Reggie, Wes, and Clarus we all dreamed

of that old girl doin' sumthin' crazy. That thing is flyin' imagine that old girl in the sky.'.

Cid said that it was just crazy dreams of silly boys but the four of them worked tirelessly to draw up

ways of putting the Regalia in the sky. But Cindy had actually wanted those dreams to come true. She

had said that now that the Empire is hanging around they could have those needed parts. With a firm

'We'll get those for you!' from Prompto and a bit of begging from the gunmen to get his pals all on board,

the four of them headed out to make the upgrade a reality.

Which is how they found themselves placing a strange unknown part into the trunk of the black car.

'Is that everything?' Noct asks looking to Ignis who climbs into the driver's seat as Gladio closes the trunk and takes

his spot behind Prompto.

'Indeed. I do believe that is everything.'

'Great, now let's get this back to Cindy.'

'You're just happy to see Cindy and do some work for her.'

Prompto blushes and looks a way earning him more teasing from the brunette.

'Eh, I'm just happy that this is done. The sooner we drop this off the sooner we can eat.' Noct says with a yawn.

'Food does sound good.'

'Yeah I can eat.'

Ignis nods in agreeance with his friends, however eating wasn't the thing at the forefront of his mind, no

the most pressing thing that was far more important than filling his rumbling belly was getting to a 

toilet. Ignis has needed to go since this morning. Having downed can of Ebony earlier that day and just before the attacks

on the bases has left him with an overly full bladder and slightly irritated. And having to drive with this pressure on him is something

that he just isn't looking forward to. But he knows it's better that having Noct drive, he knows that with the prince's driving skills

he wouldn't need to worry about finding a toilet.

Ignis looks toward the back of the car 'Everything in order?'

A round of yes and they are off towards Hammerhead.

Ignis gets everyone there in just under thirty minuets, the ride usually taking close to an hour.

The idea that there are bathrooms near by sends a ripple of urgency through Ignis causing him to shift a bit in his seat, 

luckily Prompto nor the others noticed. 

Prompto honks the Regalia's horn catching the attention of the old man who sits just outside of the garage.

'Well I'll be, I take it by that sound that they got what you need.' 

'Oh I sure hope so paw-paw, I can't wait to fix up the ol' girl.' 

Prompto is the first one to hop out the car, followed by Noct and Gladio. Ignis is a bit slower as he tests

his ability to move while needing to pee this bad. 

At this moment, he can still walk without issue. Which is a plus because he is called over to join the others.

'So if you boys can hangout for a bit I'll get the girl remodeled for ya.' 

They agree and make their way over to the Takka's Pit Stop where they sit down to have something to eat, as they

ordered and waited for their food to be brought out Ignis gets up from his seat and heads for the restrooms, only to

find that they are out of order. 

Ignis swears softly as he shuffles from foot to foot as he clenches his muscles and takes a deep breath before rejoining

the others and sits down on the red barstool with his legs crossed tightly 'Ah, Takka about the restrooms, are they in working condition?'

it couldn't to ask right? Especially since Ignis wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it. Takka shakes his head and clears his

throat 'O-oh about that, yeah I uh am workin' on getting those checked. Believe it or not they all sprung a leak, so maybe by tomorrow?'

Ignis bites his lip. How was tomorrow supposed to help him if he needed it now?

'Shame.'

'Yeah. My guests are stuck using the one in the shop next door.'

_'Ah! that's right next door!'_

Ignis nods as he slides out of the seat and stands up, catching the attention of his friends.

'Going some where Specky?' 

'Ah, just next door...I just remembered that I need to get some more Ebony and something else.'

'I'll come with you.' offers Prompto.

If Prompto comes with him Ignis knows without a doubt that he would not be able to use the restroom with him

feeling self-conscious or embarrassed. Ignis knows it's silly but once someone knows he needs the toilet he just can't go. 

'No, I got it.'

'Oh okay then.'

Prompto just smiles as he turns his attention back to his friends allowing Ignis is escape. He exits the diner and makes his way

over to the small store, however his bladder spasms causing him to double over and cross his legs tightly as he shoves his hands

in between his legs. His heart pounds loudly in his ears as he prays that he doesn't pee himself right here in front of everyone. He closes his eyes 

as he tries to breathe and calm down when he feels his bladder settle. He doesn't feel any wetness and he can safely assume that he

has time still to get to the bathroom. Moving with just enough quickness to not make his need worse Ignis makes his way towards the back of the store and

enters the bathroom. A move he immediately regrets upon stepping into the space. It's dirty and smells something awful, not to mention the toilet

just seems to radiate filthy. It's clear that it hasn't been cleaned today, or if it has some heathen had just left it like this.

Ignis swallows down the urge to gag as he backs away and exits the store. His other thought being renting the camper but that thought

is shot down when he sees people sitting outside the small shelter. His last resort being two options: pee outside or asking Cid if he could use

his restroom. The first one is impossible with him having a shy bladder and the second he just didn't feel like explaining himself.

Reluctantly Ignis makes his way back the others and sits down squirming uncomfortably when the others aren't looking. He forces himself 

to eat only because his belly was growling but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy the meal like his friends. Yet drinking was something that made

him cringe and he tried to do very little of it during his meal. After they ate they make their way to the garage where they see Cindy standing and

smiling.

'Hey-a prince, I have good news.'

'Good news? What is it?'

'I just done finished your remodel. You boys can take her for a spin if you like.'

Hearing that the Regalia was finished puts a big smile on Noct's face along with Prompto and Gladio.

'Can we see it?'

Cindy nods as she gestures to the garage and opens the giant metal door were the Regalia sits under bright light. The new

body is sleek and looks blue causing Prompto to grin 'Looks like the Bat Mobile.'

'Yeah.'

'Well you guys want to try flying?' Noct asks his friends.

Both Prompto and Gladio say yes, but Ignis looks far more reluctant than them. He honestly just wanted to rent a room at the

nearest motel or set up camp, pee and go to sleep. Today so far is turning out to be a terrible day for the blonde man. But

at the same time he feels like he'd be ruining their fun if he says no or tells them that its a bad idea. He does want them to

have fun. He can only hope that this is done quickly, the sooner they do this the sooner they can find a place to sleep.

'Iggy?'

'Sure, a quick ride and then we need to call it a day.' 

With that the four boys get into the new car and Noct at the wheel takes off down the road. Turning onto a new street and going down half way at a good 

speed Noct presses a button with a airplane symbol on it. Making the car change form and sharp wings appear which lifts them up into the sky.

All four of them are in awe and excitement as they soar through the sky cutting through clouds, for a moment Ignis forgot about his need.

But as they continue to fly and the hype dies down some Ignis becomes painfully aware that he is trapped high up in the sky, in the backseat,

with a desperate need to relieve himself.

He shifts a bit trying to get comfortable _'We're bound to land soon. I can make it....'_

At least that's what he thought, they stayed high up in the sky even as the sun begins to set and at this point Ignis just couldn't sit still

anymore. He is shifting and wriggling in his seat despite trying his hardest to remain calm. He had at some point summoned his black jacket

pretending to wear it claiming that he was cold before using it to cover his lap where he shoves his hands in between his legs holding

himself tightly as he prays to the Astrals that he doesn't pee himself in the backseat. He wriggles trying to calm down and think of other things

to distract himself.

_'I shouldn't have agreed to this. The sun's going down and we're so high up...ugh, why didn't I just go_

_to the toilet when I was in the store? I can't- can Noct land this thing without killing us? Can he land this thing at all- ooh_

_I can't hold it...maybe I can use Gladio's bottle. He wouldn't mind right? The others had done it, shouldn't be to bad right?_

It was worth a shot right?

He had to try at least.

Ignis looks at Gladio, who in turn looks at him curiously 'You okay?' 

Ignis shakes his head 'C-could I borrow that bottle, the one-....' Ignis whispers.

The other didn't have to finish Gladio knows what he means as he nods and reaches under the

backseat and pulls out a empty soda bottle passing it to the blonde man. 

'We were up here for a bit.' Gladio says joking as Ignis takes the bottle his hands and legs trembling at the idea of relief being so close. 

So much so that Ignis's hands fumble with the screw top and his breathing quickens, yet he immediately drops the bottle with he feels a

small but steady trickle him causing him to shove his hands back between his legs to stop it. His face is red causing Gladio to look

at him worried as he fetches and opens the bottle passing it to his friend waiting for him to take it. 

Ignis once he feels like he can safely remove his hands he moves the black jacket and Gladio can see the damage

a small dark patch has made itself known over Ignis's crotch and Gladio frowns 'Geez, you should've said something

sooner instead of waiting til you're practically peein' yourself.' Gladio lectures softly.

'Not yet but I am very close to...' Ignis whimpers as he shakily turns his back to his friend and pulls himself

out his pants and takes the bottle and aims into the opening as Gladio takes the jacket to use a cover from the others view.

Ignis waits.

And waits.

And waits.

But nothing happens causing tears to brim in his eyes. 

'I can't go...' 

Feeling humiliated and painfully full Ignis resides to just stuffing himself back into his pants and squirming. 

There is no point in hiding it now, Gladio knows and he's sure the boys up front knows now too. So Ignis sits curled onto himself

as he tries to hold it for as long as he can, another strong wave a desperation washes over him and another

stronger stream leaves him soaking into his light colored trousers causing him to whimper.

Gladio, having saw this looks at Noct 'Hey Noct get us on the ground now!'

'Huh? Why? What's wrong?'

'Ignis needs to get out NOW.'

'Is he okay?'

'Yeah, aside from the fact he's peein' himself back here.' 

'I'm not, but I can't hold it anymore.' 

Tears leave Ignis's eyes as a sob threatens to leave him.

'I've had to go all day.'

Noct nods 'You should've told us, I'll get us down don't worry.'

'Dry thoughts Iggy.'

Ignis trembles.

Noct moving quickly flies towards the nearest road listed on the GPS that Cindy had installed and maneuvers the car and makes the landing perfectly.

The bounce sends ripples of pain through Ignis as he struggles to hold in the small ocean. Noct speeds down the road knowing Ignis won't be able to go outside 

with them around. 

'Look, up ahead a shop.'

'Hang in there Specs almost there.'

Nocts pulls into the parking lot, pulling up as close as possible to the store front so his friend doesn't have to go far.

Noct climbs out and opens the door for his advisor but Ignis doesn't make any movement. 

'You can make it.' 

Ignis bites his lip as he climbs out of the car slowly, legs trembling as he holds himself like a child. On lookers watch 

them but make no effort to help. Ignis with the help from Noct and Gladio and Prompto make it inside the store but

Ignis just isn't able to take another step. He tries to take another step forward but he just can't for he finds that he is rooted to that spot. 

Legs refusing to work Ignis lets out a strangled noise as his bladder decides to take maters into its own hands.

Standing there in the middle of the small shop, Ignis bows his head as hot urine floods his tan trousers.

The relief should've been that relief, instead it was burning shame and humiliation. He just couldn't hold it anymore and he

hates that it has happen this way. He can hear giggles and whispers which brings tears to his eyes as he swallows down a sob leaves him.

Gladio glares at the ones laughing and turns to Ignis who stands in a growing puddle and he places a hand on his back 'Come on.'

Noct pulls his advisor into a hug not caring about the puddle he has to step in to hug his friend. 

Ignis accepts the hug before he exits the building, a trail of pee being left behind him. 

He leans against the side of the shop waiting for his bladder to fully empty and when it finally does he's left the burning shame 

of having peed himself like a toddler still potty training. He closes his eyes hating that he's done something so childish and in front of everyone.

He will never be able to show his face here again.

Gladio, Prompto, and Noct walk up to him.

'You okay?'

Ignis shakes his head.

'We rented the camper, if you want to wash up.'

Ignis only sobs as he covers his face with his hands tears spill down his cheeks and his friends are quick to comfort

him 'Hey, it's okay. It could've happen to any of us.'

'Yeah, it's not your fault.' 

Ignis only sobs miserably as his friends bring him into an embrace waiting for his tears to quiet down. 

When Ignis finally calms down he and the others head into the camper where he is allowed the shower first, after showering and changing

into his sleepwear Ignis simply lays down on the couch/bed where he is joined by Noct who rubs his shoulder

'I'm washing your clothes and the others are bringing food. Sorry I made you pee yourself.'

'It's not your fault...it's mine.'

Noct shakes his head but he looks at his pal 'Still let's just admit that we both enjoyed ourselves.'

'I'd admit it if we ever flew again.'

Noct smirks

'Get some sleep.'

Ignis chuckles and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So playing this game I noticed that Iggy is the only one who drinks like a lot in this game and I wonder how often he gets close to peeing himself or if he's the one to ask for a quick pit stop


End file.
